Who You'd Love
by Lady Shockbox
Summary: Based off the very successful forum, Beast Wars Bed and Breakfast. When it comes to Shockbox and Terrorsaur, Waspinator can't figure out who of his two wingmates he's in more love with. Oneshot. Mentions of Slash. Beast Wars.


It's over a week late, but here's another present bit for the Beast Wars Bed and Breakfast forum here on the site. Why is it late? The original file was lost when my backup drive malfunctioned and it was impossible to retrieve. As a consequence for my stupidity putting the _only_ copy of this story on that drive in the first place, I had to rewrite the entire thing. Its not as good as the original - I'm positive of that - but at least I got this sucker posted before I could drive myself insane knowing I didn't give the B&B a tribute for its second birthday. Bah. Since all of you knew a Waspinator based love triangle fic was coming up sooner or later, here it is now. I don't own Beast Wars or the infamous Bed and Breakfast forum run by Airrizzon. I only own Shockbox and the plot.

* * *

**Wise men say only fools rush in**

**But I can't help falling in love with you**

_I Can't Help Falling In Love_ - Elvis

**i**

Terrorsaur said he and Shockbox were meant to be.

Shockbox said he and Terrorsaur were meant to be.

Out of both of his wingmates, Waspinator was not sure for _who_ he was meant to be.

He felt ridiculously stupid for that but, if Shockbox heard him say that about himself, she would immediately try to convince him that he was not. She would smile at him like the good friend she was and, for all it was worth, Waspinator would find himself wishing that he could smile back. If Terrorsaur heard him say he was stupid, the flier would merely whap him over the head in response. It would seem like an ill minded gesture to hit Waspinator over the head but, just the way Terrorsaur's smirk tugged at his lips, his facial expressions would be an indication of otherwise.

Even though they said he was not dumb though, he still _felt_ like it, and it was all because he could not figure out which of his two wingmates he was more in love with.

It frustrated the wasp to no end not being able to determine who he loved more. Either way though, it was no surprise that he had the most in common with Shockbox.

Waspinator had been the first one to spot her stasis pod lying in the dead middle of a savannah Terrorsaur and the green wasp were flying over during an extended patrol. Her pod's outer shell had been burned to a crisp hurdling down through the atmosphere like a comet and it had crashed against a tree when it hit the ground. Both Predacon fliers had touched down and requested immediate assistance from their comrades. Neither Waspinator nor Terrorsaur knew how to reprogram a stasis pod without a Predacon program chip and the both of them understood that the Maximals would end up showing up at any cycle to retrieve their fallen comrade. As it was, they _did_. Rhinox, Cheetor, and Rattrap had shown up to outnumber the Predacons two to three. A fight broke out naturally but, even when Tarantulus and Scorponok showed up as backup, Optimus and Dinobot appeared on the scene to continue having the odds tip in Maximal favor. The battle hadn't gone kindly for the Predacons and Optimus had been moments away from stopping Tarantulus in his reprogramming process…

He would have stopped Tarantulus too, though only if Waspinator hadn't shot the gorilla in the shoulder at the last possible second. Down for the count, the Maximal leader was put into immediate stasis lock and the pod - now most definitely going to be a Predacon - began to scan for a compatible life form. Dinobot turned to Waspinator with an enraged look gleaming in his optics moments before he shot the wasp. Waspinator reeled backwards from the blast nailing him in the chest and he backed up into a tree before falling on his aft in an undignified heap. As fate had a tendency to be unkind to him, Waspinator had the unfortunate luck to step on a paper wasp nest. Buzzing, angry, and with no regard to the fact Waspinator had an alternate-form that was not too much unlike their overall body structure, they attacked the unlucky Predacon with enough fever that the pod was attracted to scan them.

The hatch on the pod lift opened and Shockbox emerged for the first time.

As a non Transmetal, she had been dark purple with yellow and black highlights. Her dangerous appearance gave everyone on the battlefield who had been watching a sense of frightened awe… that was, of course, until Rhinox accidentally sent a barrage of chain gun bullets right into her head. Scorponok had been trying to flee the battle to avoid further damage and, when the scorpion fired a missile at the Maximal rhino in an attempt to get him off his back, Rhinox had turned sharply to avoid getting hit. At the same time, his finger applied pressure his chain gun's trigger and Shockbox jerked around violently from the barrage before falling out of her pod seemingly dead.

Terrorsaur managed to retrieve Waspinator from being stung by the enraged paper wasps further, but it was only when Waspinator screamed at his wingmate to retrieve the lifeless shell of the Predacon that Terrorsaur quickly grabbed her small form and slung her over his back with ease. Instead of being praised for finding the stasis pod when they returned to the _Darkside_ though, Megatron immediately chewed his fliers out with the new potential recruit's apparent death at mind. While Megatron ordered Tarantulus and Scorponok to follow him to the crash site to possibly salvage any parts from the pod, Terrorsaur and Waspinator were sent on a punishment patrol. Shockbox's prone form had been left on a hover pad floating in the middle of the command center when everyone left. That was about when Shockbox reactivated and left the base trying to figure out who she was and what the slag happened. She ran into Terrorsaur and Waspinator while walking along the wastelands that were located just outside the _Darkside_. Terrorsaur attacked her at first thinking she was a Maximal, but Waspinator stopped him when he saw that the femme robot looked similar to the wasp they retrieved from the pod. Returning to base to await Megatron's return, she was drafted into the force and assigned to Terrorsaur and Waspinator's group so they could form a trine.

Even though she was a soldier paper wasp and he a worker giant wasp, they both had similar personality quirks. Shockbox was a hyper femme who was always interested by what people had to say whether or not it pertained to her in any way. Despite her alternate-mode's usually aggressive tendencies, Shockbox was one of the friendliest Predacons Waspinator had ever meet, so much so that it was almost unbelievable. Waspinator also found that they liked a lot of the same things. Shockbox had a noticeable addiction to sugarcane and had an almost unhealthy fetish when it came to objects that reflected sheen. They would sometimes go on patrols alone together if Terrorsaur was under house arrest for treachery and the two insects would instantly loose track of their assigned task if they flew over a lake that reflected light. Instantaneously caught in the moment of seeing something shiny, they would both dive straight after it regardless as to whether or not what they were flying at was something innocent or not so much. An example of not so much was when Rattrap had thrown a bomb up at them. If anything, _that_ had been a very unpleasant situation. Like Waspinator as well, Shockbox had a habit of getting blown to scrap just as often as he was. Even after the quantum surge upgraded her superstructure so she was light purple with silver and yellow mixed about her color scheme, she still ended up getting blown up from time to time.

One of the best things about her was that, no matter what, she _never_ made fun of Waspinator for _anything_. If there were days where she and Terrorsaur were dragging Waspinator to a CR, while Terrorsaur would be laughing and jabbing at Waspinator with insults, Shockbox would insist that it was not the emerald wasp's fault that he was blown to scrap. Even with the consideration that Waspinator buzzed and spoke in third person like one of the most uneducated mechs in the universe, she looked past that and was able to understand how smart he really was.

Still, she was not flawless. Shockbox was nice, true, but she had a very obvious impression that she lacked maturity. So much so that Waspinator was positive that a relationship with her would be completely impossible despite how much he liked her. She was a femme who joked more often than she behaved seriously and the only time she _did_ act noticeably serious was when the lives of her wingmates were possibly at stake. She was easily distracted and there were days when Waspinator was left wondering if she was missing vital components inside her head. She had a tendency to bump into walls more times than he usually would when trying to fly outside a window or roof hatch, and that was _a lot._

Then there was Terrorsaur…

When Shockbox first joined Terrorsaur and Waspinator's group to form their trine, she had joked about what the two had been up to before she finally showed up. Some of her jabs were innocent and some of them _not_. One time that she said something that was not as naive, Terrorsaur blushed hard enough that his entire face had taken on the same hue as his optics. He claimed this was from anger that she would even _suggest_ something like what she had, though Waspinator knew in reality he had been blushing. Waspinator had known Terrorsaur for two, maybe three years on Cybertron before Dinobot found and hired them to assist stealing the _Darkside_ so they could make their getaway with the Golden Disk.

Waspinator had been orphaned at a young age when his mother was brutally killed being trampled to death when a large group of rouge Maximals attacked the population of Predacons that had been living in the slurs. In the panic, Predacons tried to flee and they knocked his mother down in their haste. What Waspinator saw scarred him forever. He was a runt of a sparkling with no father and with barley enough food in his fuel tank to keep him healthy, so the demise of his mother otherwise spelled doom for him. In the crowd of people running, he had seen a red flier get shot in the shoulder and stomach before he collapsed. A Maximal femme had run out of nowhere to save him and, when she saw Waspinator cowering and tried to beckon him over to rescue him, Waspinator had panicked and ran away to hide. Seeing the femme's Maximal insignia and knowing those were the people responsible for causing the stampede that killed his mother, he was too afraid of her to care whether or not he was going to die in the streets. He saw the femme give up on him with obvious hesitation and she hauled the red Seeker away.

What he did not realize back then was that red Seeker had been Terrorsaur. He would learn that in the future.

Later that night, a mech who said he worked for a nice place caught Waspinator and hauled him up in his arms before taking the terrified sparkling to a place called P.E.L.M. They were the worst years of his life. After he finally managed to escape from the laboratory disguised as a school - leaving behind what little friends he made and a sparkling named Sundance that he now presumed to be dead - he lived in the streets alone. Scavenging for food to survive, that was when it met Terrorsaur.

While Waspinator had been looking around in an alleyway searching for food, he had noticed two Transformers lying among the garbage. Waspinator presumed them to be dead and had moved closer to see if they had anything worth taking. It disgusted him that he would go to that extreme occasionally, although he really did not have a choice in the matter because he was only doing it to survive. The dead femme who appeared to have been shot had an expensive looking ring on her finger, so Waspinator had reached down in an attempt to take it…

The other Transformer, the mech, was actually alive. He awoke and leapt up feeling the femme's body move when Waspinator moved her hand and the red Seeker _flipped_. The flier lunged for Waspinator with rage burning in his fiery optics and he had tried to strangle Waspinator before the green helicopter - that had been his alternate-mode at the time - managed to get away. Waspinator had recognized him immediately as being the mech he saw shot in the streets the same day his mother was killed. He also recognized the femme being the one that rescued the scarlet flier that day. That was the moment Waspinator realized that the two of them had been bondmates.

Waspinator had fled and the red flier had broken down screaming over his lover's death. Unfortunately for the widowed mech, his shrieks of rage had drawn the attention of three figures that suddenly appeared at the mouth of the alley. Waspinator recognized them immediately as three of the P.E.L.M. hunters that occasionally brought new children into the laboratory's holding cells. They saw the red Seeker and charged at him with their weapons drawn. Waspinator watched with horror as the Seeker looked up and got up to run. Before he did though, he stopped short of abandoning his deceased lover's body and he took the expensive ring off her finger. Waspinator presumed it to be an engagement ring.

Seeing the Seeker run, get caught moments later, and get gang beat prompted Waspinator to finally move and act. Mere clicks before the Seeker would be murdered, Waspinator had jumped out of the shadows to help the down Predacon flier. At the time, it was amazing what Waspinator could do with a shovel, a metal pipe, and a trash can lid serving him as weapons. After managing to get the crimson Predacon safe and out of harms way, he had introduced himself being named Terminator. That had been his name at the time. The crimson flier introduced himself with a shaky tone as being called Terrorsoar.

The both of them fled from the city of Betacron when it was evident that Terrorsaur was wanted for the murder of his wife and his mother in law Mother, the mayor a Betacron - crimes he did not commit. His daughter had been taken to P.E.L.M. apparently, so it was only natural that the two mechs suffering from life events linking to the same horrible place to stick together. As time went on though, even after they ended up on prehistoric Earth, it was perceptible that they had much more in common than they might have originally thought. The both of them were ambitious warriors with a Predacon sense of self preservation and a fear for Maximal rule. They had both lost their parents at a young age - their fathers had bailed and their mothers had both died in some horrid fashion unfathomable to a sparkling's understanding of death - and they both had suffered in ways that made them nearly identical to one another.

Terrorsaur could be friendly when he wanted to be, though there were other times when he wouldn't be friendly in any sense at all. Even years after her death, Terrorsaur was still torn over the loss of his beloved Jailbird. He would go into bouts of depression, sometimes endlessly long ones, where he wouldn't want to socialize at all with his wingmates in any sense whatsoever. It was for that reason that Waspinator doubted he and Terrorsaur could ever engage in a relationship - Terrorsaur still loved Jailbird too much to move on.

Still…

"Waspinator? Are you okay, waspy-man?"

Waspinator snapped out of his daze and he snapped his head in the direction of the address. Shockbox had spoken directly from his left and she watched him with concerned, amethyst optics. Terrorsaur was to his right and the wasp could also feel his other wingmate's gaze fixated on him as well. All three Predacon warriors sat on one of the tree branches to Airrizzon's Bed and Breakfast watching the sunset descend over the horizon.

Terrorsaur's grated voice caught Waspinator's attention as well. "You've been staring into space for awhile now. What's gotten into you?"

Waspinator turned his head to face Terrorsaur. Even though the flier wouldn't say such a thing out loud, the look that reflected in the air warrior's optics indicated he was just as worried about Waspinator as Shockbox was. Either way, Waspinator was able to tear his optics away from his partners so he could continue watching the sunset with a cleared processor.

"Wazzpinator just thinking," the wasp said with a razz.

"Don't hurt yourself," Terrorsaur said with a cackle. He punched Waspinator lightly on the arm and, had anyone not known that the two fliers were good friends, they would have thought the jab and physical contact were mean hearted.

"Jerk," Shockbox jabbed back at Terrorsaur. She stuck her glossa out at the older of the fliers and she patted Waspinator on the shoulder afterward.

As long as he had both his wingmates to himself though, Waspinator suddenly found that he did not mind not knowing who he loved. Just as long as he always had his wingmates, he did not mind being in love with them both.

**Fin**


End file.
